1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a locking spring clip for electrical connectors.
2. The Prior Art
The conventional latching mechanisms of electrical connectors have two primary disadvantages. First they can accidentally become unlatched if struck by a glancing blow, and second there is always the possibility that the initial application may be incorrect so that full latching is never completely achieved. In either case the same undesirable effect of unmating of the connectors would result. Further, such unmating could likely involve damage to the terminals of the connector during the inadvertant unmating.